Sawatari
Sawatari (沢渡, Sawatari) is a Bount under the service of Jin Kariya. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by the late Yuzuru Fujimoto. Appearance Sawatari resembles an old man, distinguishing him from the other Bount. His elderly appearance is merely a by-product of his eating habits, and he is far younger than his outward appearance would suggest. He has been consuming living souls for far longer than any other Bount, causing him to age. He wears a black suit, with a light purple ascot around his neck reminiscent of the 18th century gentleness dress style. He has a walking cane. Personality When fighting, Sawatari looks down on his opponents, comparing them to mere children, much like Genyusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Sawatari is very straightforward, accountable, and effortless about his love of eating souls, and freely admits to being egotistical, manipulative, uncompromising, power-hungry, and oppressive in this regard. He intends to use his power in much the same way the rest of his tribe does, and, like Ryo Utagawa, wants to overthrow Kariya and become the leader of the Bount. Plot Bount arc When Hin Kariya gathers a group of Bount at his mansion, Sawatari is among them, seated. Kariya tells the Bount he intends to end their unlawful persecution, and he needs their help to find Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. When Go Kaga captures Uryū, he, having his doll Dalk bind him, brings him in front of other Bount to be interrogated. Sawatari, sitting in his chair, watches as Kariya, introducing himself, informs Uryū he is interested in the powers of the Quincy. Kariya stresses Uryū is an important guest within the mansion. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive at the mansion to rescue Uryū, Sawatari, along with the other Bount, observe the proceedings as Ryo Utagawa battles the young Soul Reaper. Disagreeing with Ryō when he steals Kariya's crest, they insist he would be a better leader than Kariya. As they look on, the treacherous Bount is killed by Maki Ichinose. Ichinose takes over the battle with Ichigo before Yoruichi Shihon, arriving, helps everyone, including the captives, escape. Following the sacrifice of Yoshina Soma and the creation of the Bitto, Kariya, gathering the Bounts in a cave, explains how the Bitto turns living Human souls into a more concentrated form, and, taking a vial, drinks from it. Mabashi, objecting to this, uses Sawatari's rapid aging as reason this should not be allowed. Kariya, assaulting him, maintains to the other Bount his word is law. They all, following Kariya's example, drink from the Bitto and experience the new powerful sensations given to them. Sawatari confronts Yasutora Sado, Nova, and Ururu that night in a Karakura Town park, where he reveals his desire for more power and his lack of guilt over taking living souls. When Rangiku Matsumoto interrupts them before they engage in battle, they tell her Sawatari is a Bount. He proves this by revealing his Doll, Baura, the chair he sits on being part of it. When Rangiku attacks, Baura almost swallows her, but she is saved by Noba's teleportation abilities. Sawatari, having Baura surface completely, introduces his Doll to his enemies, shocking them all with its consciousness. Rangiku, releasing her Zanpakto, withdraws it immediately upon realizing Baura is swallowing its ash cloud, which Sawatari commends her for. Rangiku has the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institution freeze time in the surrounding area so no Humans will be hurt during their confrontation. Sawatari and Baura force the group on the defensive, the Doll's abilities leaving them unable to do anything beyond evade the massive Doll's attempts to swallow them. Baura swallows any attack they throw at him. The group try to force the Doll into the open from his other dimension, but the Doll is able to pursue them. Ururu, surprising him, kicks and stuns him. Assuming higher places are safer, the group escapes to a roof. However, Baura, who is able to emerge from any surface, surprises the group from the next building, swallowing Ururu, who sacrifices herself to save Sado. Sawatari reveals Ururu is inside another dimension, and she will be absorbed eventually. Baura attacks again, but Rangiku, using Haineko, escapes, knocking down a nearby sign in the process. As the group enters a very narrow alley, Sawatari has Baura protect him from being hurt. Sado, surprising Baura, punches him, knocking him into Noba's portal, causing the Doll to vanish. Soon, he, re-emerging through Noba's chest to continue the fight, greatly injures the Mod Soul. Noba teleports the group away as they try to escape, but Baura eventually attacks from above. Ready for his attack this time, they have Sado, ambushing the Doll, punch it several times until it spits out Ururu from its mouth. Rather than continue the battle, Sawatari decides to retreat, deciding they have had enough for one day. Later, the Bount invade the Soul Society, and Sawatari is present when the citizens of Kusajishi open the gate before Kariya betrays them. Sawatari criticizes how none of the Shinigami are reacting to the invasion, but Kariya advises him not to underestimate the captains of the Gotei 13. He tasks Sawatari and Koga with defeating the captains while he carries out the plan of destroying the Seireitei When Sui-feng kills Mabashi, Sawatari, sensing his defeat, surmises whoever defeated him must have been talented. He, loudly stating he knows he is being followed, asks for his pursuer to reveal themselves. The spy reveals himself to be Mayrui Kurotsuchi, who, demanding to know where Ichinose is, upon learning of his likely defeat, decides to settle for Sawatari instead. The old Bount, agreeing with this, states his task is to defeat the captains anyway. As the two face off, Sawatari demonstrates Baura's new ability of being able to emerge from mid-air, a result of coming to Soul Society. Mayuri, unimpressed, tries to cut the doll with his Zanpakutō, but Baura's tough skin resists the attack. This allows the Doll to rip off one of Mayuri's arms, saddening Sawatari, who believes the fight has ended. However, Mayuri uses one of his medicines to regenerate the limb easily, intriguing Sawatari. Using his hidden Kusarigama to draw him close, Mayuri stabs the Bount in the arm. With Sawatari's arm paralyzed, Mayuri, taking advantage of the situation, knocks him off the Doll and pins him to the ground. Baura begins to stir up dirt and sand, allowing for Sawatari to escape on his back once more. While hiding from Mayuri, Sawatari realizes his arm is not healing from the effects of the attack, angering him greatly. Resurfacing away from where he had engaged the captain, he is surprised to discover Mayuri has tracked him using a device, created after his battle with Rangiku, to track Sawatari's Reiatsu. Annoyed, Sawatari demands Baura attack with everything, and the Doll releases several Kido blasts absorbed from previous battles, causing Mayuri to lose his arm again. Annoyed, Mayuri releases his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, to defeat the Doll, and it releases its poison gas. In desperation, Sawatari gives all of his Reiryoku to Baura so he can grow larger and try to eat the massive Bankai. In retaliation, Mayuri, unleashing his Bankai's hidden blades, has it repeatedly attack the Bount and his Doll. Having exhausted his Reiatsu, Sawatari, beginning to die from the poison, begs Mayuri for an antidote. As the captain merely laughs at the Bount's predicament, Sawatari turns to dust. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Vampires Category:Man-Eaters Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Collector of Souls Category:Titular Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters